1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a head-end device and a method of recovering a synchronization detection error using the same, and more particularly, to a head-end device capable of recovering a synchronization detection error based on whether a base station signal is detected, whether a head-end signal is detected, and whether synchronization of a head-end signal is detected, and a method of recovering a synchronization detection error using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of mobile communication, the usage of mobile communication by users is rapidly increasing, and the users want to be provided with a stable communication service without restriction of time and space. However, it is difficult for a service provider to provide a smooth communication service to users because a shadow area exists due to the limited output of a base station, the limitation of a location of the base station, and the surrounding terrain. To solve the problem, a distributed antenna system (DAS) is being used.
The DAS is installed in an area where radio waves are not received or where radio waves are weak, such as inside buildings, underground buildings, subways, tunnels, and apartment complexes in a residential area to extend a coverage of a base station by providing communication services to even a shadow area where signals of the base station are difficult to reach. The DAS includes a head-end device communicatively connected to the base station and at least one remote device connected to the head-end device through an optical transmission medium and communicatively connected to a user terminal.